darkdelacroixfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Delacroix Wiki
Dark Delacroix "The Duke Of Mythnesia" Dark Delacroix, a man who has faced all challenges of his time and have overcome every obstacle but afew, His list of Victims who put themselves in his way is endless, His followers and friends is even more then endless, and his journeys, encounters, and all other trials and hardships he has faced have all been recorded here to preserve for all to see, and for his legacy to be cemented into the very foundation of gamming for endless ages of gamming to come till the end of time itself. P.S this section. Chapter One: The Beggining Era Of Grand Theft Auto Online Playstation Two: NightBlade54 It was a short Era, one full of violence and plenty of destruction, Our story first begins with a man named "NightBlade54", who generally made a career out of murdering people with guns, and especially gunning them down onthe ground, and sometimes in the air with the helecopter known as "The Buzzard", Infact he became so good he started to become very well known and people even began to fear, and some despise him, it wasn't long either till he attracted other well known pilots such as one called "TBR_Psycho_Yeti", a member of a clan called "The Blades Radiance", the first encoutered NightBlade54 as he was roaming the skys of liberty city murdering people in helecopters, he had seen that nightblade54 was In trouble from others who were pursueing him in the sky and went out of his own way to help him, after this feat nightblade54 became very impressed and somewhat stargazed as he witnessed the massacre of his enemys at the arrival of his savior and new icon "Tbr psycho yeti", It wasn't long till NightBlade54 began to question him and Tbr_ Psycho_Yeti replied to his every command, he even allowed nightblade54 to follow him around for abit as his backup and it wasn't long either till he went back to his clan and intruduced nightblade54 to his friends and clanmates, one of whom was called "TBR Revolverz", whom nightblade54 immeadiately liked since tbr revolvers gave him afew lessons in the sky, and even sparred with him in a helecopter doing "dogfights" which later went on to be grand theft auto onlines favorite past time and activity for experienced pilots of all brands. Later that day nightblade54 met the clans leader "Tbr Sappertab" whom was an "inexperienced" pilot, and novice clan leader leader with little to no experience, it wasn't long till tbr sappertab asked nightblade54 if he wanted to become a member of "the blades radiance", with no place to call his own yet nightblade54 reluctantly repiled "yes" and accepted to join the terms of taking pilot trials which consisted of nightblade54 defeating a tbr member in combat in a best of ten dog fight in the sky, or score very high, nightblade54 scored very high in the dogfight, and the duel was stopped, nightblade54 was accepted into the clan reluctantly and agree to become a member of "the blades radiance", all that was left was to choose a new name to go with his clantag of which he eventually found one and made his own. Chapter Two: The Era Of TBR_Aztec_King It was Decided That "NightBlade54" would choose the name "Tbr_Aztec_King, which brought his own unique twist to the clan, He started at the bottom of the clan as any other "new player" would, he was always in a "buzzard" helecopter working on his aim, or looking for new ways to improve his aim while strafting from left to right, trying to design new ways to catch his enemies offguard completely, or new angles of which he could use to hit other targets that were also moving, It wasn't long until his skills began to develope that he began to make new enemies, and some would even test him out of their own "selfish" ways, and try to get a better feel as to what kind of pilot Tbr_Aztec_King was. So it Began one day as Tbr_Aztec_King was killing people on the ground with the buzzard's machine guns, improving his aim some more while also getting the feel and enjoyment of watching others suffer, and cry in his devastating wake of other annihilation that some of these people even grabbed helicopters and took to the sky in order to attack Tbr_Aztec_King, little to their efforts, and to the surprise of Tbr_Aztec_King, he managed to vaporize and utterly crush every single angry player he managed to piss off on the ground by repeatedly killing them with machine guns, including some players who resorted to "spamming" rockets" which were terribly inaccurate, but devastating should they hit you, and managed to make them ragequit the server entirely. Thus helicopter "dogfights" which came to become quite popular as time went on and Tbr_Aztec_King managed to learn quite abit about the other duelists styles of choice, and dueling skills as he waited in line alot to do some of his own duels, which he lost very few of, and it was said that Tbr_Aztec_king's "accuracy" was insanely high for a begginer pilot, and unlike other new players, he could even efficiently hit other players with rockets and bring them down, however he rarely used this extra firepower and would only mostly use the machine guns instead. One day tho as there were people ffaing in the sky Tbr_Aztec_King came under fire by another pilot by the name of "Chilli Chan" whom managed to kill Tbr_Aztec_King offguard with another helicopter known as "The Annihilator" which was alot more bulkier then the buzzards design, but its firepower was capable of taking out enemy combatants and other helicopters within just afew hits, very few pilots could even managed to use one, let alone dogfight with one and be able to win. So Tbr_Aztec_king got back into a buzzard, flew over to the man that attacked him, the two fought for awhile but Tbr_Aztec_King finnaly brought him down, The other pilot chilli chan was quite impressed by this that instead of attacking and continuing the bloodshed with Tbr_Aztec_king, the two started socializing, and even became friends sortly after, the two would often talk alot on chat, or even join each other in the skys for dogfights, or all out madness on the other players as both chilli chan, and Tbr_Aztec_king both went crazy and murdered everyone in the game, Thus ending another fun filled chapter and moving on to the next one. Total 1v1 Stats In All Games W-197 L-3 List Of Defeated Opponents In Honorable Official 1v1 duels PoPoWanObi, zPh0enixz, Darth Khan, TBR_Revolverzz, Zexion06, Emily, Monkey_Burger, Gwen, 1Rhein, Nr14_OFus_Faik, Entire 1Rhein Regiment, and 1stDiv_HC_Crt_NOva Theodore, ~Weastside_dixie, and DKK_Commander_Death. List Of Cowards Who Refused To Fight Dark Delacroix And Lost A 1v1 By Forfeit, or Intentionally by breaking the rules to benefit themselves. {TG}Advanced_Noob*, Redheadbitch, _, 7thQRC_REE_Cpt_Prodigy, Amhed_Of_Islam, Hirsten, WandervartNA, Get0nMyLevel, Vulcid, Techrax, fightsdirty, NBKxOprah, {SG}Trinity a.k.a {LR} Henri, DsWolle, [[Freelancer_Warfox], The_Hound_Clegane, Syrothus11, Ignisgamming, axe3386, Retired_HeaDHunteR, Oldman_Fergus, Blackfoxy, DarkWolfsAsylum, XxStarQuaKExX, Landerz, SUOMI, WeDemBOYZ, Lordjack62k, xutkunchula, Mempepe, ulfhedinn, XEnviousX, EliteCommander8, Manuel1891, LOLOCHA_BITCH, Legendary_Mongul, davicusthegreat, Wako, GreysonWest, Exkalibruh, Ravenmare, litlbear, Uruburus, Pan, Arydon, SirPuppsworth, MightyPunk, Mayos, MichaelJason, Hussam, Boltkerbokurfew, Adolphe_Hipster, Dust_, Mitchyy, Chill, Black_Confucious, 7thQRC_KGL_RKT_Octi, UnderBite, queenmenses,HornyGranDaddy, FragDaily, RelentlessHaze, artsecna, MrWoman, TrueZoneAoMine, Sir_Pengalot, DanceAllNightWithMyWife, Blalz20, Sssupree, TotallyJuanTaco, ImB_Trial_DaRedViper, ArrowEyE, SquishyLove, ZbyszkoZBogdanca, Kavanorno, Karsiu5, TehAzzy, Filthious_Gypsonius, AverageJoe, Galina_Petrovna, Vending_Machine, Miksu, Cahir, Layla, MrRocket, Burgundy, Highly_Advanced_Noob, TrapGodLD, Flopology, Vaaaaaaaaape, Arrow, DarkEmpire LordXendor, BoMbeR, NoRagretz, Bears, deathtime, Benisaur, HolySonOfGod, Belmont69, Delial, Scaly98, Druid, Julieta, Tayend, Alsador, Danihollywood, Cameroon194, Matburney, okey86, MRGaay, usoxx, Hexlexed, Norsestriker, BrinyOdin362, maalzear, DoF_Veteren_White_Noise,Solrey, barianian, Pigwidgeon15, Zetsuei00, Sekhail, SmirkGod, Ucantkillme, Morguenhelm, ds902022, SizzlinPheonix, MangaHero, Dickcheese_Delivery, TheAnthony1, SlyNovaHD, Eoc_Trill, , Volodio, TheTruElemental, Supanarwel, kr3pt, ReallyNotKidding, XxExhibitxX, CaptainPwnIt, CaptainDiddle, Learn2Carry, Zartpha, Atilla_The_Cunt, EASYWINSIR, Eleonnikka, AC_Kurskov, DontUnderestimateMe, Pulse99, Gk_jaxm, Petro_Poroshenka, Ligtufe_Of_Holston, *MiMi*, Heisenberg, LeFabulousUnicorn, Azadazzu, Federated, SGT_Ashwad, Noggin_the_Nog, WarStudio, Aubrey_dickson, Dirk_Gently, Pragmatic_Guru, Unchained, roughspanner25, Noise, lissu, EmmaHDLR, Kronos, raficebulaczek, MS_Farmer_Bill_Prather, APSU, Coutesy, scottish_ninja, ^Sketchup^, ^Apocalypse^, Eclipse, and William a.k.a ^Kurgan^.,Comb_Ur_Hair_While_U_Sleep, Noob, Dumbaf, Spectral [BHAchilles, Kae-koj-kurac,BBG501st_SldV_Bery888, Cunty_Mcfuckface, Adolf Hitler, Ra, Manko Panko and SALTY]]], and CORE_Danger. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. # Category:Browse